The Freddie Project
by Kecleon352
Summary: Mike Schmidt spent his entire life looking for his brother, when he finally got a lead to a local pizzeria which already had some conspiracy surrounding it. However, when he got hired as a night guard, he never realized the dangers he would have in his quest for the truth.
1. Chapter 1

*ka-thump* *ka-thump* *ka-thump*

Mike Schmidt's heart was racing inside of his chest, his breath ragged and hoarse as he turned down another dimly-lit hallway. He was extremely tired, but he couldn't stop. Not now.

Not when his life is in imminent danger.

Mike knew he shouldn't have left the security room, but he couldn't help it. He had to, in order to survive. They're gonna notice he's gone, and they're going to be coming for him.

His footfalls were coming down loud on the ground, which caused a slight echo that made it sound like that he was being followed. In fact, _too_ much like he was being followed. He decided to take a risk and looked behind him. A decision which he immediately regretted.

In the quick glance he took, he saw a figure chasing him, the darkness of the hall blurring his details, all except the eyes. The eyes were lit, so he easily recognized that it wasn't the shadows that were following him, but one of them. He picked up the pace quite rapidly.

He saw up ahead that the hallway forked in two directions; one left and one right. Mike swore under his breath, knowing that only one of these paths will lead him back the the security room. The only place in this madhouse where he could hide. He had to take a gamble and decided to go left, but at the last second he changed his mind and decided to go right.

He realized as he turned down the hall that that split-second decision probably saved his life, for as he turned down the hall, out of the corner of his eye, he saw another pair of eyes coming down the left pathway towards him, at a much faster rate than the figure who was following him before.

'Why is he here?!' he thought as he began to run faster than he believed he had run before, 'I left the camera right on him. How did he know?' Mike thought that this would be the end of him, but then he saw just up ahead the glow of a yellow light. 'The security room!' he realized with the little bit of happiness that wasn't drowned out by pure terror.

He sprinted closer to the light and leaped into the room, hitting the door button on his way in. A big steel door came crashing down right behind him, which put a solid barrier between him and his pursuers. He rushed over to the other side of the room and pressed the door button there which closed the door leading to the other hallway.

Now in a state of temporary peace, he sat down on the floor and panted like a dog. He knew that he wouldn't be able to pull anything like that off again. Suddenly, he heard banging on the door in front of him. He chuckled lightly. "That's right." he announced aloud, "Now you can't get in here! I win!" His moment of pleasure was struck down by a sudden realization he had. The two who were chasing him were behind the other door!

Quickly, went to the back of the room, where his office chair was overturned, and his laptop was sprawled on the ground. He picked up the laptop and sat down in the chair, after turning it upright. He opened it up and he was looking at a stage with the curtains drawn shut. He knew the occupant of that place is now gone. He saw there was a battery symbol in the corner and saw it at 50% and steadily dropping. He expected this, considering the doors used up the most of the rationed power he was given.

He quickly began flipping through the channels until he reached the security camera that was positioned in the west hall, or the door on his left at the moment. There, he found the two that were chasing him. They were man-sized animatronic characters, one was a bear wearing a top hat and a bowtie, and the other was an anthropomorphic fox with an eyepatch covering one eye and a hook instead of a hand. "Freddie and Foxy." Mike mumbled to himself.

He then changed the channel over to the east hall or the door on his right. There were two more animatronics there. One was a bunny with matted, purple fur and a blue bowtie with white polka-dots, and the other was a chick who wore a bib that said "Let's Eat!" (He personally thought it was a duck, but he could never tell.) "And there's Bonnie and Chica. Perfect, now I'm trapped with no way out."

He looked at his power level and it had just reached 30% and was still dropping. He looked at the clock and it just said 5 AM. He wished it said the minutes, too. But, since it didn't, he just had to wait and hope that it will be six o'clock soon.

He kept checking to see if they were gone, but they never moved. It's as if they're waiting for the power to run out. "Wait a minute," he said to himself, "maybe that _is_ what they're waiting for. Maybe, they're just waiting for me to die!"

Mike began to look around the room for some way out. He saw an air vent above him, but it was too high for him to reach. 'Man, I hope they never figure out to use the vents.' he hoped silently as he looked at the power level reach 10% and seemingly go down faster than before.

He started to shake the laptop. "Come on! Turn to six already! Please!" He began to shake it even more vigorously, as if he could make it go faster the harder he shook it. The percentage was going down very quickly. It now said 5%.

4%.

3%.

2%.

1%.

The screen of the laptop suddenly flickered off along with the lights. He looked up in horror as the doors had slid back into the ceiling, and four pairs of illuminated eyes stared at him through the doorway. The eyes slowly began to file into the room and slowed to an agonizing crawl as they moved to surround him. With the illumination of their eyes, he could see the ghostly faces of Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddie all around him.

Then, they struck.

* * *

><p>Wow. I scared myself writing that one. Anyways, hi, here's my new FNAF fanfic. You probably think that this will be a one-shot, due to how it was written. Well, as John Paul Jones said, "I have not yet begun to write!"<p>

*ahem* Or something like that, anyway.

To be fair, the only reason I mentioned the vents in this story was because FNAF2 was supposed to make fair use of them, so I thought I'd be fun and mention them.

But now, you're probably full of questions, like "Why did you start in the middle?", "How did Mike get out of the room?" and "Did he just die?" The answers to your questions, and more, please stay tuned to see what happens!


	2. Chapter 2

"AAAARRRGGHH!" Mike jolted awake. He looked around for flashing teeth and glowing eyes, but all he saw was big boxes full of files stacked around him. He rubbed his eyes and found that he was sitting at his all too familiar work desk. He figured that he nodded off during the night when he was working at his desk, because he was still sitting at his seat.

He rubbed his eyes and looked back down at his desk. There was one closed file on his desk, which was titled "FFP: Final". But just as he was reaching down to open the file again, a knock came from the door behind him.

"Hey Mike! Are you dead?! Open up!" a muffled voice called through the door. "Well, I'm coming in anyway." The door opened and a man came into the room. He had brown, messy hair, blue-green eyes and a long face. He smiled at him, his thin lips almost disappearing into his face. "Let me guess. You dozed off again while you were doing your investigating, right?"

Mike sighed and gave him a helpless shrug. "Sorry, Danny. I was going through my files, and I guess I just nodded off. I had a strange dream, too. A nightmare, really. I was being chased by these robots through some building. I think they might've been some kind of animatronic characters"

Danny stroked his pointy chin contemplatively, which was abnormally smooth for his age, not even having stubble. "Hm. OK, Now, were these animatronics consistent of a bear, a bunny and a chick/duck thing?"

Mike, to say the least, was shocked. "How did you know that?!"

Danny held his hand to his mouth, trying his best not to burst out laughing. "Because they're on your head."

Mike looked up and saw the piece of paper hanging from his head. Mike felt himself blush and Danny doubled over laughing, barely able to stand. He stripped it from his head and looked at it. Just as Danny said, it was a picture of the three characters from his dream on the stage, performing in front of a live audience. They certainly looked frightening. What did he call them again? He couldn't remember. He hates when that happens in an important dream like that.

Breathing heavily, Danny finally calmed down enough to ask, "So, any new leads?"

Mike longingly looked over the room, which was filled to the ceiling with boxes full of documents. "Only a few, but they're all looking like dead ends." He fingered through the file in front of him scantily before closing it. It had been close to 30 years since Tony, his older brother, disappeared. He had only been 4 when he left, and he only knew what he looked like because his parents kept pictures of him everywhere.

Ever since the police closed the case a few years after that, Mike kept his own private investigation going to search for his brother. He traced his path from various means, from security feeds, to postcards he sent. However, Mike had been caught more than once trying to obtain leads through more illegal manners, and he's built a bit of a criminal record. One time, he broke into a jailhouse in order to get some documents, only to be thrown into that very jail when he accidentally hit the silent alarm.

He sighed, and got out of his seat, stretching his arms into the air. "Well, I guess it's time to go. I have a job interview today, and I need to get hired this time."

Danny raised a questionable eyebrow at Mike. "You. Getting a job. Okay, what's wrong with your old one?"

Mike slammed his palm down on the desk, specifically on the file that was laying there. "This is what. Getting paid is important, sure. In fact, the pay really sucks there. But, this is for my brother. It's my last chance to find any lead on where my brother went."

Danny walked over and picked up the document and flipped it open. Inside was a picture of a building with white walls and a blue roof. On the front, the name of the business was inscribed in basic red text. "'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'?" He asked questioningly. "Isn't that that one kiddie restaurant that's facing bankruptcy right now?"

Mike nodded. "Supposedly, according to people living in the area, they saw a guy who looked like my brother working there right before he disappeared. I found a wanted ad in the newspaper looking for a security guard, one who has unlimited access to the restaurant. I don't know why, but I think all of the hard work I've done has led to this."

Danny scratched the back of his head. "But, what about your criminal record?"

Mike groaned. He completely forgot about that. During his private investigation, he was caught several times rifling through files when he was denied access. He had built quite a reputation as a consistent trespasser. "Look, if they're this desperate trying to get some sucker to be their security for chump change, I'm sure they'll overlook it." he said, faking his confidence.

Danny rolled his eyes, still looking at him uncertainly. "Mike..."

"Look, Danny, if this doesn't work out, I'll tell you what, I'll get rid of everything involving the investigation."

Danny stared at him, his eyes wide with shock. "What?! Seriously?! I thought this is your thing. You can't give it up like that!"

Mike chuckled and shook his head. "People keep telling me that I'm wasting my time with this obsession. You, included. And, you know what? Maybe they're right. Maybe, after all these years, it's time to put this behind me."

Danny sighed, and walked over to Mike and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Alright. If you're certain this is it, I'll let it slide. I hope you do well at your new job." He gave him a reassuring smile.

Mike smiled back. "Yeah. Besides, I should only need to be there about a week. What could possibly go wrong?!"

Ah, if only you knew, my friend. If only you knew. But, then again, if he did know, then he probably would've stayed away, and then where would our story be? Suffice it to say, it's probably for the best that he gets hunted like a wild animal by crazy animatronic, erm, animals.

But, at least we now know why he's there. And if you want to see whether or not he survives, you'd better stay tuned.


End file.
